


The (delicious) Proposal

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Betty's got a proposal for Jughead. Fanart manip.





	The (delicious) Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> 16 is too young for marriage proposals, but it's not too young to show someone you care with delicious food! Happy New Year!


End file.
